


Smell Like a Yeti (or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Old Spice), the podfic

by lattice_frames



Category: Old Spice Commercials
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, Yuletiders. Look at your submission, now at mine, now back at your submission, now back at mine. Sadly, it isn't mine, but if you sign up for Old Spice Guy next Yuletide, it could be in the same category as mine. I'm writing this summary while riding a horse backwards. Anything is possible when your fandom is Old Spice Guy!</p>
<p>THE [dramatic voice reverb] PODFIC! [/dramatic voice reverb]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell Like a Yeti (or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Old Spice), the podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smell Like a Yeti (or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Old Spice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141105) by [mollyscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyscribbles/pseuds/mollyscribbles). 



**Title** : [Smell Like a Yeti (or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying And Love Old Spice)](141105)  
 **Author** :   
**Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Summary** : Hello, Yuletiders. Look at your submission, now at mine, now back at your submission, now back at mine. Sadly, it isn't mine, but if you sign up for Old Spice Guy next Yuletide, it could be in the same category as mine. I'm writing this summary while riding a horse backwards. Anything is possible when your fandom is Old Spice Guy!  
 **Length** : 9:33  
 **Dowload:**[right click and save mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/smell%20like%20a%20yeti.mp3)  
 **Streaming:**


End file.
